


Trading Places

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [49]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Job, Come Eating, Creampie, Felching, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Job, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Underage - Freeform, cum as lube, established relationships - Freeform, partner swap, swinging, teen shikamaru nara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Shikamaru wasn’t sure how he ended up straddling Iruka’s lap, while their respective boyfriends watched openly aroused and pants tented but he wasn’t complaining about what came next.Kinktober 2020 Day 22 – Swinging/Partner Swap
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikamaru/Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma/Umino Iruka
Series: Kinktober [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Kudos: 86





	Trading Places

Shikamaru wasn’t sure how he ended up straddling Iruka’s lap, trading open-mouthed kisses with his old Academy Sensei and fellow Chunin while their respective boyfriends watched openly aroused and pants tented. 

Iruka had pulled both of their hair out of their holders and both Chunin’s had their fingers tangled in the other’s shoulder-length hair as they made out, sharing the taste of Sake over their tongues. 

The lightning in the room was low and sensual, empty bottles of Sake scattered on the table of Iruka and Kakashi’s shared apartment. 

“So… Trade?” Kakashi asked Asuma as he watched as Iruka squeezed Shikamaru’s ass earning a soft whine that the Jounin barely heard as Iruka’s mouth smothered it. 

“Hell yeah,” Asuma nodded as his eyes traced the arch of his boyfriend’s spine as Shikamaru ground his hips against Iruka’s. 

Iruka and Shikamaru gasped wetly when their kiss was forcibly broke apart by the two Jounin’s grabbing them and pulling over to them instead. Shikamaru only had a moment to be stunned by the sight of Kakashi’s full face before the silver-haired man swept him in for a dirty kiss that had Shikamaru grabbing onto the front of his shirt. 

Iruka was gasping softly as he dug his fingers into Asuma’s thick hair as he shook from his place on the man’s thick thighs as Asuma sucked and bit at his throat, large hand cradling the back of the Chunin’s head. Iruka watched as his boyfriend made out with Shikamaru, fingers deftly undoing the front of his pants. 

Shikamaru moaned and fingers tightened in the fabric of Kakashi’s shirt as he was pinned to the arm of the couch as the Jounin shoved his hand into the Nara’s open pants to grasp at his cock. 

Shikamaru broke the kiss to let out a wanton noise as he wrapped his legs around Kakashi, rutting up into the ex-ANBU’s hand while the older man bit harshly at his neck intending on leaving his mark behind. 

Iruka started when Asuma’s large hand that had been on the small of his back crept under the back of his pants and squeezed his ass cheek teasingly. Iruka pushed his ass back into the man’s meaty hand and that encouraged Asuma to dip his fingers between the toned cheeks and rub at Iruka’s hole. Iruka hummed at the touch, hole flexing under the pads of Asuma’s fingers as he lazily ground his cock against Asuma’s hip as the man sucked dark marks over his throat. 

Kakashi sealed his lips over Shikamaru’s greedily drinking down every noise the teen made as his hips bucked up into hand as the Nara chased his pleasure. Kakashi stroked the hard flesh knowingly and rubbed his thumb over the wet slit at the top, just slightly inching his nail into the slit and Shikamaru was crying into his mouth as he came. 

Kakashi broke the kiss leaving Shikamaru breathless and red-cheeked as he trembled as Kakashi stroked him through his orgasm with his cum-coated hand. Kakashi easily flipped the teen over and bent him over the arm of the couch with little more than a breathy keen from the young Chunin. Shikamaru wiggled his hips and pushed at his pants and boxers until they were down around his pale thighs and Kakashi was there, pushing his cum-dripping fingers into Shikamaru’s ass earning another moan from the teen who arched his back wantonly as the man’s talented fingers curled and rubbed at his insides expertly. 

Asuma on the other hand had fumbled around until he found some lube and then he was pinning Iruka face down to the couch cushions as he worked the Chunin’s pants and boxers down out of the way. Iruka moaned and clutched at the cushion as Asuma’s unfamiliar, thick fingers worked their way into his ass, they spread him wider than Kakashi’s usually did but they didn’t curl and play with his rim the same way. 

Asuma wet his cock with the lube with his free hand as he watched the way the Sensei’s hole swallowed his fingers up so nicely. Asuma glanced over his shoulder to see Shikamaru shaking and bent over the arm of the couch with four of Kakashi’s fingers deep in his ass. Kakashi caught Asuma’s eyes when he finished looking at Asuma’s fingers in his boyfriend’s ass.

The two Jounin’s exchanged smirks as Kakashi accepted the lube from the other man before the two turned their attention to the Chunin’s they were finger deep in. Asuma was never one for patience expect when he was edging Shikamaru until the teen all but sobbed for it, so he didn’t waste any time replacing his fingers in Iruka with his cock. 

Iruka gasped and shook as Asuma pushed his thick cock into him, each inch spreading him wider than the last and Iruka loved it as his thighs shook and his cock leaked onto the couch that would for sure need to be replaced later. Asuma hung his head back with a loud moan as he grabbed Iruka’s hips, knowing his fingers would leave bruises their wake as the Chunin’s tight hole fluttered and squeezed around him as he went balls deep in Kakashi’s boyfriend. 

Shikamaru heard Iruka gasp and whine, he had been on the receiving end of Asuma’s thick cock numerous times so he knew what his Sensei was experiencing right now. Shikamaru gasped when a hand tangled his in his hair and pulled him so his body was forced to arch, Kakashi bit the skin behind Shikamaru’s ear worrying the soft flesh until a dark mark started to form. 

“I think you’ll find I have a bit more grace than Asuma has,” Kakashi murmured in Shikamaru’s ear as he removed his fingers from Shikamaru’s cum wet hole and lined his cock up. Kakashi kept his hand in Shikamaru’s hair and used his other hand to grab Shikamaru’s hip as he pressed in. 

“Ahh,” Shikamaru moaned at the exquisite slide of Kakashi’s cock entering him, the Jounin wasn’t wrong he was smooth and simple compared to Asuma’s usual roughness. Shikamaru couldn’t decide which one he liked more as Kakashi thrust in and out of him, hitting against his prostate each time. 

Shikamaru and Iruka were lost in the feeling of having Kakashi and Asuma fucking them that they completely missed the smug looks the two Jounin were trading. Both Chunin’s gasped as they were suddenly empty and being moved around with ease until they were kneeling across from each other braced by the two Jounin’s who didn’t waste any time and slotted back into their respective partners for the night. 

“Give him a kiss for us,” Asuma grunted in Iruka’s ear, nudging him forward with a hand on his back. Iruka moaned but he lunged forward, grabbing some of Shikamaru’s hair and pulled his fellow Chunin in for a messy kiss. Iruka moaned into Shikamaru’s mouth as Asuma gripped his arms, tugging them straight out behind him as he began to pound into his ass that bounced and jiggled with each snap of his hips. 

Shikamaru panted as Kakashi held him solidly in place with hands on his hips as he thrust, chin hooked on Shikamaru’s shoulder so he could watch the two Chunin’s kiss. Iruka broke the kiss to cry out and toss his head back as Shikamaru’s hand found his cock, stroking him in time with the thrusts Asuma was giving into him. 

Iruka couldn’t return the favour, but Kakashi picked up the slack and jerked Shikamaru off again, not minding it as now he could feel how tight the teen would get around his cock when he came. Iruka shuddered and gave a long moan as his release spurted out of his cock, dripping over Shikamaru’s hands and Asuma grunted loudly as he stilled once he was buried inside of Iruka and came. 

Shikamaru couldn’t help but come as he watched the bliss that took over Iruka’s trembling body at the feeling of Asuma coming inside of him. Shikamaru knew how much cum Asuma could pump into someone and it was wonderful, he clenched up around Kakashi curious to feel what the copy-nin would feel like coming inside. Shikamaru didn’t have to wait long as Kakashi moaned into his shoulder as he stilled once he was balls deep inside of Shikamaru and came. Shikamaru shuddered and moaned at the feeling of Kakashi’s cum flooding into him, it was different yet similar to when Asuma came in him. 

Kakashi and Asuma were gentle when they lowered the out of it Chunin’s down onto the couch, giving their proper boyfriends soft kisses. Shikamaru batted Asuma away and crawled over Iruka before twisting himself around so his spent cock and cum-dripping hole was over the other Chunin’s face. Iruka got the message at the same time their boyfriends did and the watching men groaned. 

Iruka parted Shikamaru’s cheek and buried his face between them to suck and lap at his boyfriend’s cum that was rolling out of Shikamaru’s puffy hole. Shikamaru did the same, angling his head awkwardly but the taste of Iruka and Asuma mixing on his tongue was worth it. 

Asuma and Kakashi had no choice but to jerk off as they watched the lewd display as the two Chunin’s sucked and licked cum from the other’s hole. Asuma and Kakashi exchanged shocked but pleased looks for a moment before they gave their boyfriends attention again and easily spilled over their fists when the two finished licking the other clean and were now trading cum-sloppy kisses as they lay tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trading Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657095) by [SunagakuresPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunagakuresPaws/pseuds/SunagakuresPaws)




End file.
